Don't Tell Me
by Rae Tamwood
Summary: ...considering our metabolism, you must have drunk a whole liquor shop to get this smashed. And you’re annoying enough when you’re not in the middle of a huge hangover, so I’d rather this not happen again, tomorrow will be bad enough.” Blackwater.


**Prompt:** Love  
**Author:** Susana (su_bones at LJ)  
**Fandom:** Twilight series  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Leah  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Words:** 1073  
**AN:** My first attempt at Twilight and Blackwater...Leah is very hard to write, I hope I managed to do her some justice :)

Also, this was posted at LJ on July 30th, so you may recognize it.

* * *

"Leah, are you drunk?" I giggled out loud at his question as I tried to get up. God, I really am drunk – I just giggled!

"Why do you care, Jacob Black? What's it to you?"

He sighed heavily before hoisting me by the arms and helping me regain my balance.

"Leah…" His voice was a low whisper, warning. "What happened? I haven't seen you drunk in years."

I stepped away from him and glared.

"So what? I don't get it! What's the big deal, uh Jake? It's not like it's any of your business," I said angrily before managing to fall on my face. Again. Jake rolled his eyes, helped me into a more comfortable position and sat down next to me.

"The problem is, Leah, that considering our metabolism, you must have drunk a whole liquor shop to get this smashed. And you're annoying enough when you're not in the middle of a huge hangover, so I'd rather this not happen again, tomorrow will be bad enough."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course, Jake-" I waved my hands around. "- You just _had_ to make this about you, didn't you? It's always about you, never about Leah!" I dragged out my name and felt my eyes tearing up. _Oh great_, now I'm becoming a depressed drunk!

"Oh, come on, Lee, I just kidding." Jake scooted closer and passed one of his massive arms around my shoulders. I didn't fight it. "I'm just worried. I mean, I go away for a month and when I come back, I find you smashed on a clearing. Naked, by the way! Did you phase like that?"

I smiled widely at him. "Hell yeah, I did and it was awesome! I wonder how it'd feel if it was weed instead…" Jake groaned at my sudden mood swing.

"I'd rather you didn't try, wolfie."

"Don't call me that." I tried to punch him in the arm but missed by inches.

"Okay, Leah, okay. Will you tell me what happened now?"

I shrugged. "Seth im-imprinted…" I laughed bitterly. "My little brother imprinted on this really nice girl, and he's over the moon!" A strangled sob left my throat. "I should be happy for him but all I feel now is hate… and envy!" I looked at my Alpha fully expecting to see his disappointed face, only to find a strange look I couldn't identify.

"I thought you didn't want to imprint," he said quietly.

"What?" I looked at him indignantly. "Of course I don't want to- Geez, Jake, I don't want to be a freaking love zombie!" I peered down at my toes. "I just- He's just _so fucking happy_! And I do want that… Am I a terrible person?"

"Of course you're not." I looked at him full of doubt and his eyes softened when they met mine. "And you'll get what you want, Leah, I'm sure."

I felt the anger rising inside me and pushed him away before getting on my knees. "What do you know about that, oh mighty Alpha? You're just another blind idiot who is going to break my heart again, sooner or later!"

Jacob looked at me furiously and started getting up. For a moment, I thought he was going to phase, but he only grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me upright.

"What do I know? Are you seriously asking me that, Leah Clearwater?" He shook me hard but I didn't even try to pull away, too hypnotized by the emotions flashing in his brown eyes. "Then I'm not the blind one, or the idiot! You just-" A growl rose from deep within him. "You just think you know everything, don't you?" He let me go and stepped away, running his hands desperately through his hair. "Leah Clearwater, know-it-all extraordinaire! Prettiest girl in La Push who got her heart broken by one guy, so obviously every other man is the same!" I flinched at the angry tone of his voice.

He walked back to me and invaded my personal space. "You ask me what I know about that. About love. I know more than you do, apparently." I huffed angrily at his statement. "I had my heart broken just as you, except that Bella did have _a choice_, unlike Sam. So don't you _dare_ play the victim with me!"

He got me there.

"So what? Oh, boohoo, poor Jakey," I mocked him. "Whatever, idiot, I'm outta here." Well, it's not like I was going to admit he was right, is it? I'd just have to ignore him for a few days.  
I turned around and started walking away on shaky legs, not entirely due to the alcohol, but Jake grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, his eyes burning into mine and pinning me in place.

"I broke my imprint for you." Whatever I was expecting to hear, it was not this statement said in a low, confident tone. My eyes widened for a second before I shook my head defiantly.

"You're lying." I started struggling against him. "That's impossible, you're lying."

"It's not impossible."

"Shut up, you're lying. Let me go." He only pulled me closer, until it was impossible to see anything else but his eyes. "You're lying." I pressed my eyes closed and shook my head to clear the image of his sincere face that was burnt in my retina. "Why are you lying," I asked, but what I intended to yell at him came out as a broken whisper, just as I felt my knees giving out. Jake fell to the ground too and held me against him."

"It's the truth, Leah." I refused to open my eyes as I shook my head again. "It is possible, I just did it! Embry and Quil know it too; they saw it in my head. It's true." One of his hands cupped my face and I could feel his thumb caressing my skin tenderly. "Please believe me. You can see it for yourself too, we just have to phase…" He pressed his forehead against mine and my eyes fluttered open. I could feel myself giving in with his every breath. "Please."

The last pieces of my resolve crumbled and I nodded slowly, not quite convinced this was actually happening. He pulled me in gently and pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but comply.  
Maybe I'd get my happy ending after all.

**AN:** Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
